Avatare
Avatare 'wurden erstmals in [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]] eingefügt. Trivia *Just Dance 4 Avatare sind nicht in farbe. *Die Just Dance 4 Avatare machen ihr eigenes Geräusch. *Just Dance 4 hat ca. 20 Avatare und Just Dance 2014 hat ca. 200. *Just Dance Wii U hat 81 Avatare * In Just Dance 2015, sind die Avatare in einem Stickerlook. * Der teuerste Avatar ist der vom Diskokugel Tänze auf Just Dance 2014. Es kostet 500 Mojo Coins. * In Just Dance 2014 bekommt man monatlich einen Avatar * Man muss in Just Dance 2014, einen Tanz tanzen, um den dazugehörigen Tänzer freizuschalten. ** Dies gilt auch in Just Dance 2015. *Just Dance 2014 sollte einen etwas anderen Avatarshop haben. Avatare Avatare präsentieren dein Profil. Es gibt sie in Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 und Just Dance 2015. Auf Just Dance 2014 und Just Dance 2015 sind sie in einer größeren Auswahl und in Farbe. In Just Dance 2014, können sie außerdem Emotionen zeigen. Sie können lächeln, zwinkern, lachen, die Zunge rausstrecken und Kaugummi kauen. Dazu muss man auf dem Kontroller, Knöpfe drücken. Im World Dancefloor in Just Dance 2015, können sie keine Emotionen zeigen. Allerdings können sie Wörter sagen wie "Lol!" oder "Oh Nein!" Just Dance 4 '''Avatare aus Just Dance Wild_Wild_West_P1_JD4_Avatar.png|Cotton Eye Joe Who_Let_The_Dogs_Out_JD4_Avatar.bmp.png|Who Let the Dogs Out? 'Avatare aus Just Dance 2' A-Punk_(P2).png|A-Punk (P2) Dagomba_JD4_Avatar.png|Dagomba Hey_Ya_JD4_Avatar.png|Hey Ya Hot_Stuff_P2_Avatar.png|Hot Stuff (P2) I_Got_You_(I_Feeel_Good)_JD4_Avatar.png|I Got You (I Feel Good) Rasuptin_et_al_JD4_Avatar.png|Rasputin Sympathy_4_The_Devil_JD4_Avatar.png|Sympathy For The Devil Viva_Las_Vegas_et_al_JD4_Avatar.png|Viva Las Vegas 'Avatars aus Just Dance 3' Da_Funk_P1_JD4_Avatar.png|Da Funk (P1) Rasuptin_et_al_JD4_Avatar.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 (P2) I_Don't_Feel_Like_Dancin'_JD4_Avatar.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' She's_Got_Me_Dancin'_JD4_Avatar.png|She's Got Me Dancing Somethin'_Stupid_P1_JD4_Avatar.png|Somethin' Stupid (P1) Somethin'_Stupid_P2_JD4_Avatar.png|Somethin' Stupid (P2) 'Avatare aus Just Dance 4' 'Avatare aus Just Dance 2014' 'Generic Avatars' Along with avatars from actual songs Happy, Jazzy, Crazy, and Funky, have their own avatars not based on a song. Just Dance 2014 'Avatare aus Just Dance' Dareavatar.png|Dare EyeoftheTigerAvatar.png|Eye of the Tiger Hotncoldavatar.png|Hot n Cold 480px-4-0.png|I Get Around ILiketoMoveItAvatar.png|I Like to Move It Jingolobaavatar.png|Jin Go Lo Ba Ringmybellavatar.png|Ring My Bell WhoLetTheDogsOutAvatar.png|Who Let the Dogs Out? 'Avatare aus Just Dance 2' BabyGirlAvatar.png|Baby Girl Callmeavatar.png|Call Me Images_100000000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Chicken Payback 13.png|Come on Eileen (P2) Cosmicgirlavatar.png|Cosmic Girl CrazyChristmasAvatar.png|Crazy Christmas DagombaAvatar.png|Dagomba FireworkAvatar.png|Firework FunkytownAvatar.PNG|Funkytown 18.png|Hey Ya HereComeTheHotstepperAvatar.png|Here Comes the Hotstepper 44.png|Hot Stuff (P2) Oie_transparentifg.png|I Got You (I Feel Good) JumpintheLine2ndDancer.png|Jump in the Line (P2) KattiKalandal1stDancer.png|Katti Kalandal (P1) KattiKalandal2ndDancer.PNG|Katti Kalandal (P2) 24.png|Kung Fu Fighting (P1) Oie_transparentmm.png|Monster Mash NineintheafternoonTHUMB.png|Nine In The Afternoon (P1) 28.png|Professor Pumplestickle (P1) 50.png|Professor Pumplestickle (P2) PumpUptheVolumeAvatar.png|Pump Up The Volume RasputinAvatar.png|Rasputin Oie_transparentrs.png|Rockafeller Skank ShouldIStayorShouldIGoAvatar.PNG|Should I Stay or Should I Go Oie_transparents2.png|Song 2 (C1) Oie_transparents22.png|Song 2 (C2) Spiceupyourlifeavatar.png|Spice Up Your Life (P2) Sway2ndDancer.PNG|Sway (Quien Sera) (P2) Thepoweravatar.png|The Power 39.png|Viva Las Vegas WhenIGrowUpAvatar.png|When I Grow Up 'Avatare aus Just Dance 3' 'Avatare aus Just Dance 4' Moves_Like_Jagger_Avatar_2.png|Moves Like Jagger/YMCA (C2) (3rd Dancer) Oie_transparentparrotinsta.png|Instabul (P1) IstanbulAvatarP3.png|Instabul (P3) WeNoSpeakAmericanoAvatar.png|We No Speak Americano Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYouAlternateAvatar.png|The Final Countdown(P1)/Cant Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) Beautyandabeatavatar.JPG|Beauty And A Beat We_R_Who_We_R_Avatar.jpg|We R Who We R FunhouseAvatarDLC.PNG|Funhouse (DLC Avatar) Funhouseavatar.png|Funhouse NeverGonnaGiveYouUpAvatar.png|Never Gonna Give You Up MundianToBachKeAvatar.png|Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P1) BewareoftheBoys4thDancer.png|Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P4) Livinlavidalocaavatar.png|Livin' La Vida Loca Superbassavatar.png|Super Bass Crucifiedavatar4.png|Crucified (P4) Crucifiedavatar3.png|Crucified (P3) Crucifiedavatar1.png|Crucified (P1) Whatmakesyoubeautifulavatar2.png|What Makes You Beautiful (P2) Wildwildwestavatar1.png|Wild Wild West (P1) Wildwildwestavatar2.png|Wild Wild West (P2) Wildwildwestavatar3.png|Wild Wild West (P3) Wildwildwestavatar4.png|Wild Wild West (P4) Timewarpdollavatar.png|Time Warp (P2) Timewarprockstaravatar.png|Time Warp (P4) Rockandrollavatar.png|Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) Disturbiaavatar.png|Disturbia Oopsavatar.png|Oops I Did It Again (P3) Rocklobsteravatar.png|Rock Lobster (P1) Rocklobsteravatar1.png|Rock Lobster (P2) Sowhantavatar.png|So What Mrsaxobeatavatar.png|Mr. Saxobeat Youmakemefeelavatar.png|You Make Me Feel Moveslikedlc.png|Moves Like Jagger (C1) Oie_transparentloveyou.png|Love You Like a Love Song GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/Girl) GangnamStyleRight3rdDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/2nd Girl) GangnamStyleRight2ndDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/Boy) GangnamStyleRight1stDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/Girl) (DLC Version) GangnamStyle1stDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P1) BrandNewStartAvatar.png|Brand New Start Part Of Me Avatar.png|Part of Me Onethingdlcp2.png|One Thing (P2) Diggininthedirtavatar.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Onethingdlcp1.png|One Thing (P1) 'Avatare aus Just Dance 2014' C'monpanda.png|C'mon (P2) Blameitontheboogieavatar.png|Blame It On The Boogie (P3) BlurredLinesP1Avatar.png|Blurred Lines (P1) Applauseavatar.png|Applause Feelthismomentavatar.png|Feel This Moment Feelsorightavatar.png|Feel So Right Flashdanceavatar.png|Flashdance... What A Feeling Followtheleaderavatar.png|Follow The Leader Gentlemanavatar.png|Gentleman Getluckyavatar2.png|Get Lucky (P2) Gimmegimmegimmeavatar.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Ikissedagirlavatar.png|I Kissed A Girl Itsyouavatar.png|It's You Iwillsurviveavatar.png|I Will Survive KissYou6PlyrsP1.png|Kiss You (6 Players) (P1) Limboavatar.png|Limbo (P1) Limboavatar1.png|Limbo (P2) Wherehaveyoubeenavatar.png|Where Have You Been Shewolfavatar.png|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) Starshipsavatar.png|Starships TroublemakerAvatar.png|Troublemaker Wakingupinvegasavatar.png|Waking Up In Vegas Nitrobotavatar.png|Nitro Bot (P1) 00.png|Nitro Bot (P2) Turnuptheloveavatar.png|Turn Up The Love (P1) Aquarius-LetTheSunshineInP1.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P1) Aquarius-LetTheSunshineInP2.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P2) Wildavatar.png|Wild Moskauavatar.png|Moskau (P1) JustAGigoloP1Avatar.png|Just A Gigolo (P1) JustAGigoloP2Avatar.png|Just A Gigolo (P2) Could u Be Loved Avatar P1.jpg|Could You Be Loved (P1) P1 Pinneapple.jpg|In The Summertime (P3) Ghostbusteravatar2.png|Ghostbusters (P1) Ghostbusteravatar4.png|Ghostbusters (P4) Miss Understood.jpg|Miss Understood Poundthealarmavatar.png|Pound The Alarm (P3) Finechinaavatarjd2014.png|Fine China IsidoraAvatar.png|Isidora AlfonsoAvatar.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) ThatPOWERAvatar.png|#thatPOWER DancandoAvatar.png|Dançando Rocknrollavatar.JPG|Rock N Roll 50px-WhatAboutLoveAvatar.png|What About Love 99LuftBalloons1stDancer.png|99 Luftballoons (P1) RichGirlAvatar.png|Rich Girl TheLoveBoatAvatar.png|Love Boat KissYou2ndDancer.png|Kiss You (P2) DanseAvatar.png|Danse (Pop Version) DiscoBallAvatar.png|Unknown Disco Ball Dancer PrinceAli1stDancer.png|Prince Ali (P1) PrinceAli2ndDancer.png|Prince Ali (P2) PrinceAli3rdDancer.png|Prince Ali (P3) PinceAli4thDancer.png|Prince Ali (P4) MariaAvatar.png|Maria SafeandSoundAvatar.png|Safe and Sound TimberP1Avatar.png|Timber (P1) Oie_LMcHMYPrnGSj.png|Timber (P2) JustDanceSweatAvatar.png|Just Dance (Sweat) DieYoung1stDancer.PNG|Die Young (P1) DieYoung2ndDancer.PNG|Die Young (P2) ThatPOWEROnStage2ndDancer.PNG|#thatPOWER (On-Stage) (Lead Dancer) MyMainGirlAvatar.PNG|My Main Girl OneWayorAnother(TeenageKicks)Avatar.PNG|One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) SxyAndIKnowItAvatar.png|Sexy And I Know It Oie_transparent_(1).png|Don't You Worry Child Oie_transparentky.png|Candy (P2) Kiss You (6 Players) (P2) INeedYourLoveAvatar.PNG|I Need Your Love Can'tGetEnoughAvatar.png|Can't Get Enough Screen Shot 05-11-14 at 10.43 PM.PNG|Can't Hold Us WeCan'tStopAvatar.png|We Can't Stop Limagolf1altdlc avatar.png|Applause (Alternate) 'Avatars aus Ubisoft Spiele' Oie 25215226V4VA3Z4J.png|Rayman (DLC) ZombiUAvatar.png|ZombiU Oie_transparentassassin.png|Assassins Creed Oie_transparentpig.png|Hambo Oie_transparentrr.png|Raving Rabbid Oie_transparentwd.png|Watch_Dogs Oie_transparentrb.png|Far Cry 3 Oie_transparentsf.png|Beyond Good and Evil Oie_transparentbdoc.png|Splinter Cell Oie_transparentguy.png|Far Cry Oie_transparentwhatever.png|Ghost Recon Oie_TUF10Jlq3opb.png|Barbara (DLC) IMG2571A.jpg|Globox (DLC) Blob.jpg|Teensie (DLC) Just Dance 2015 Avatare aus Just Dance Justdance2015dare.png|Dare avatareyeoftiger.png|Eye of the Tiger Jd2015hotncold.png|Hot N Cold FADDSAa.png|I Get Around Adssad.png|I Like to Move It Jd251.png|Jin Go Lo Ba Adss.png|Ring My Bell Who_Lets_The_Dogs_Out.png|Who Let The Dogs Out 'Avatare aus Just Dance 2' 010.png|Baby Girl 011.png|Call Me 012.png|Chicken Payback Dasasdsdasad.png|Come on Eileen 5452.png|Cosmic Girl 41.png|Crazy Christmas Wqe.png|Dagomba Firework.png|Firework 017.png|Funkytown DasDASD.png|Here Comes the Hotstepper Adssadsda.png|Hey Ya 044.png|Hot Stuff (P2) 0020.png|I Got You (I Feel Good) 21.png|Jump in the Line 23.png|Katti Kalandal (P1) 22.png|Katti Kalandal (P2) Ds.png|Kung Fu Fighting 25.png|Monster Mash 09.png|Nine In The Afternoon 028.png|Professor Pumplestickle (P1) 50s.png|Professor Pumplestickle (P2) 29.png|Pump Up The Volume 30.png|Rasputin 31.png|Rockafeller Skank 32.png|Should I Stay or Should I Go 33.png|Song 2 (C1) 34.png|Song 2 (C2) 35.png|Spice Up Your Life (P2) 36.png|Sway (Quien Sera) (P1) Sympathy For The Devil.png|Sympathy For The Devil 27.png|The Power 38.png|Toxic 39333.png|Viva Las Vegas 40.png|When I Grow Up 'Avatare aus Just Dance 3' 43.png|Apache (Jump On It) 45.png|California Gurls 46.png|Da Funk 47.png|Dynamite (P2) 53.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl 30.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 (P2) 48.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' 54.png|I Feel Love 59.png|I'm So Excited 55.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You 42.png|Land Of 1000 Dances 56.png|Marcia Baila 63.png|Let's Go To The Mall 5743443.png|Night Boat To Cairo 58.png|Party Rock Anthem Assdsadsa.png|She's Got Me Dancing 60.png|Somethin' Stupid (P2) Asdds.png|Spectronizer (P3) 50s.png|This is Halloween (P2) 512.png|This is Halloween (P3) 52wqe.png|This is Halloween (P4) 62.png|Tightrope 64.png|Video Killed the Radio Star 65.png|What You Waiting For Avatare aus Just Dance 4 96.png|Aerobics in Space Boabavatarfrmgetlow_clipped_rev_1.png|Beauty And A Beat 67.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P1) 68.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P4) 82.png|Brand New Start 69.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (P2) 93.png|Crazy Little Thing 73.png|Crucified (P1) 71.png|Crucified (P3) 72.png|Crucified (P4) DYP1Avatar.png|Die Young (P1) DYP2Avatar.png|Die Young P2 74.png|Diggin' in the Dirt 75.png|Disturbia 76.png|Everybody Needs Somebody To Love (P2) 77.png|Funhouse 78.png|Gangnam Style 80.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P1) 81.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P3) 83.png|Livin' la Vida Loca 84.png|Love You Like A Love Song 86.png|Maneater 87.png|Moves Like Jagger 88.png|Mr. Saxobeat 89.png|Never Gonna Give You Up 79.png|Oops!...I Did It Again 092.png|Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) 90.png|Rock Lobster (P1) Dsasd.png|Rock Lobster (P2) 94.png|So What 95.png|Super Bass 70.png|The Final Countdown (P1)/Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) 97.png|Time Warp (P2) 98.png|Time Warp (P4) 66.png|We No Speak Americano 85.png|What Makes You Beautiful (P2) 100.png|Wild Wild West (P1) 26.png|Wild Wild West (P2) 99.png|Wild Wild West (P3) 101.png|Wild Wild West (P4) 102.png|You Make Me Feel... Das.png|You're the First, the Last, My Everything (P1) Avatare ausJust Dance 2014 0146.png|99 Luftballons 134.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) 145.png|Applause 117.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P1) 118.png|Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In (P2) 119.png|Blame It on the Boogie (P3) 135.png|Blurred Lines (P1) 227.png|Blurred Lines (Extreme) 120.png|Candy (P2) 223.png|Can't Hold Us 121.png|Careless Whisper (P1) 122.png|C'mon Dasdasasd.png|Could You Be Loved (P1) 136.png|Dançando 137.png|Danse (Pop Version) 290.png|Don't You Worry Child 138.png|Feel So Right 139.png|Feel This Moment 113.png|Fine China 110.png|Flashdance ... What a Feeling 104.png|Follow The Leader 140.png|Gentleman 141.png|Get Lucky (P2) 142.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) 105.png|I Kissed a Girl 464.png|I Need Your Love 151.png|In The Summertime (P3) 155.png|Isidora 143.png|It's You 106.png|I Will Survive 124.png|Just A Gigolo (P1) 125.png|Just A Gigolo (P2) 144.png|Just Dance 127.png|Kiss You (P2) 126.png|Kiss You 6-Player (P3) 128.png|Limbo (P1) 129.png|Limbo (P2) 114.png|Love Boat 147.png|María 148.png|Miss Understood 130.png|Moskau (P1) 107.png|Nitro Bot (P1) 115.png|Nitro Bot (P2) OWOAAvatar.png|One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) 131.png|Pound The Alarm (P3) 222.png|Pound The Alarm (Extreme) 149.png|Rich Girl 224.png|Roar 150.png|Safe And Sound (C1) 291.png|Sexy And I Know It 108.png|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) 116.png|Starships 132.png|thatPOWER 229.png|The Other Side 152.png|The Way (P2) 109.png|Troublemaker Turnup15.png|Turn Up The Love 226.png|Wake Me Up 153.png|Waking Up in Vegas We Can't Stop Avatar.png|We Can't Stop 111.png|Where Have You Been 154.png|Wild 30.png|Y.M.C.A. (P1) 87.png|Y.M.C.A. (P2) 39333.png|Y.M.C.A. (P3) Justdance2015dare.png|Y.M.C.A. (P4) Avatare aus Just Dance 2015 196.png|4x4 (P4) 197.png|Addicted To You 183.png|Ain't No Mountain High Enough (P2) 188.png|Bad Romance (P2) 198.png|Bad Romance (Official Choreo) 199.png|Bailando (P1) 200.png|Bang Bang (P2) 201.png|Best Song Ever (P4) 203.png|Black Widow 202.png|Birthday 170.png|Built For This 173.png|Burn 179.png|Dancing Queen 190.png|Dark Horse (P2) 205.png|Diamonds 220.png|Diamonds (Seated Dance) Yhs.png|Don't Worry Be Happy (P1) 177.png|Epic Sirtaki (P1) 174.png|Fatima 208.png|Get Low (P1) 171.png|Happy 209.png|Happy (Sing Along) 210.png|Holding Out for a Hero 168.png|I Love It 195.png|I Love It (Guards) 175.png|I Luh Ya Papi 211.png|It's My Birthday (P3) 212.png|It's My Birthday (Bollywood Dance) 213.png|Kiss Kiss 214.png|Let It Go 169.png|Love Me Again 187.png|Love Is All (P2) 192.png|Macarena (P4) 182.png|Mahna Mahna (P3) 215.png|Maps 204.png|Me And My Broken Heart (P2) 221.png|Medal for competing in six tournaments 207.png|Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) 167.png|Never Can Say Goodbye 189.png|Only You (And You Alone) (P1) 184.png|Papaoutai (P1) 191.png|Papaoutai (African Dance) 216.png|Problem 217.png|She Looks So Perfect (P2) 186.png|Speedy Gonzales (P2) 15-Tetris.png|Tetris (P4) 166.png|The Fox (P2) 194.png|The Fox (Campfire Dance) (P1) 206.png|Till I Find You 176.png|Summer 218.png|Summer (Fitness Dance) 178.png|Walk This Way (P2) 219.png|Walk This Way (Old School) 193.png|Xmas Tree (P2) 101.png|You're On My Mind 172.png|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) 181.png|TBA 228.png|TBA 112.png|TBA Avatare aus Ubisoft Spiele 157.png|Assassin's Creed 159.png|Jade (Beyond Good And Evil) 158.png|Future Solider (Ghost Recon) 160.png|Jey'j (Beyond Good and Evil 2) 161.png|Far Cry Character 164.png|Vaas (Far Cry 3) 162.png|A Raving Rabbid 163.png|Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) 156.png|Aiden Pierce (Watch Dogs) 165.png|ZombiU Just Dance Wii U 'Avatare aus' Just Dance Wii ChooChooTRAINP2Avatar.png|Choo Choo TRAIN (P2) LoveRevolutionP1Avatar.png|Love Revolution (P1) LoveRevolutionP2Avatar.png|Love Revolution (P2) 1_jdwiiu.png|Mickey (Hawaii Version) Cutie Honey.png|Cutie Honey Sexy Girl.png|Sexy Girl Koi.png|Koi No Dial 6700 onenightcarnivalavatar.png|One Night Carnival onenightcarnivalbackgrounddanceravatar.png|One Night Carnival (Background Dancer) UFO.png|UFO 'Avatare aus' Just Dance Wii 2 AgeAgeEveryNightAvatar.png|Age Age Every Night IndependentWomanAvatar.png|Independent Woman MaruMaruMoriMoriP1Avatar.png|Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! (P1) MaruMaruMoriMoriP2Avatar.png|Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! (P2) PopStarP1Avatar.png|Pop Star (P1) PopStarP2Avatar.png|Pop Star (P2) Bo Peep Bo Peep.png|Bo Peep Bo Peep Rising Sun P1.png|Rising Sun (P1) Go Go Summer! P4.png|Go Go Summer! (P4) Suirenka.png|Suirenka I'm Your Man Avatar.png|I'm Your Man yeahmecchaholidayavatar.png|Yeah! Meccha Holiday Rising Sun P4.png|Rising Sun (P3) Samishii Nettaigyo P1.png|Samishii Nettaigyo (P1) Samishii Nettaigyo P2.png|Samishii Nettaigyo (P2) 100px-Ponponponavatarextraction.png|PonPonPon Go Go Summer! P3.png|Go Go Summer! (P3) 'Avatare aus' Just Dance Wii U Acerola Taiso Transparent.png|Acerola Taiso no Uta (P1) Fantastic_Baby_Transparent.png|FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) KoiSuruFortuneCookieP1Avatar.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (P1) KoiSuruFortuneCookieP2Avatar.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (P2) MemeshikuteAvatarP1.png|Memeshikute P1 MemeshikuteAvatarP2.png|Memeshikute P2 MemeshikuteAvatarP3.png|Memeshikute P3 MemeshikuteAvatarP4.png|Memeshikute P4 MiteMite☆KochichiAvatar.png|Mite Mite☆Kochichi Ninja Re Transparent.png|Ninja Re Bang Bang TsuskematsukeruAvatar.png|Tsukematsukeru IWishForYou1stDancerextraction.PNG|I Wish For You (P1) exdodancep1avatar.png|EZ DO DANCE (P1) Ikuze!_kaito_shojo_p1avatarextraction.png|Ikuze! Kaito Shojo (P1) flyinggetp3avatar.png|Flying Get (P3) iwishforyoup2avatar.png|I Wish For You (P2) followmeavatar.png|Follow Me Ikuze!_kaito_shojo_p2avatarextraction.png|Ikuze! Kaito Shojo (P2) 'Andere Avatare' Santa.png|Santa Claus SushiAvatar.png|Sushi OrangeAvatar.png|Orange JellyfishAvatar.png|Jellyfish flyinggetbackgroundavatar.png|Dragon Avatare aus Just Dance: Disney Party Avatarsjddp.png en:Avatarses:Avatarespl:Awatarypt:Avatarspt-br:Avataresru:Аватары Kategorie:Just Dance Kategorie:Just Dance 2 Kategorie:Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Just Dance Now Kategorie:Ubisoft Kategorie:Verschiedenes Kategorie:Just Dance 2016